Seven Days With Your Worst Enemy
by LeFlemings
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo's plane crashed and much to their displease, they end up at a deserted island together. What happens when they have to work together to survive and get to know each other better? Shizaya/M-rated for later chapters.
1. Day One

Currently, Izaya was sitting in the airport drinking his morning tea. There were many people in the airport, even this early. Everyone waiting to go on vacation or a business trip. Oh, how he loved watching them. They were all so exciting! And even though he was going on vacation for a week he would still be observing. He couldn't help but watch them. It was too exciting! But it was still a vacation. A vacation away from Tokyo. From the great best of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Hm?" he said to himself as he watched a boy throw a fit while his mother seemed rather frustrated. The raven chuckled amused at the sight but then something else caught his attention. A tall blonde guy wearing blue sunglasses. If it weren't for the sunglasses he wouldn't have recognized the tall blonde to be Shizuo Heiwajima. He was wearing _normal _jeans and a normal white t-shirt. He smirked and finished his tea before leaving his seat. Hand in the pocket of his fur coat he walked towards the blonde, waving at him.

"Shi~zu~chan~!"

* * *

><p>Shizuo had won a vacation at a hotel on Hawaii, so he was rather eager to go since he really needed a break from the flea and the whole debt-collecting thing. He had just handed his suitcase over to a lady behind the desk, so now he had to wait to board the plane. The blonde was thirsty so he bought himself a coke at the nearest shop.<p>

As he heard the annoying voice, he wanted to get away from, he snapped: "What the hell are you doing here, stupid flea?"

"Well, this _is _an airport, Shizu-chan. Obviously I'm waiting for a plane"

"Shut up!" he sighed. "I came here to get away from you!"

"Now, Shizu-chan. That's not very nice, ne?"

"Shut up and leave me alone"

_"Gate six is now open. Gate six is now open._" A voice in the speaker said.

"Ah, I'll leave now then. See you later, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said and turned on his heels. "And now, I won't have to see you for a week" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Shizuo made his way through the crowd on the plane and sat down on his seat as he sighed. "Ah~.."<p>

"Relaxing, Shizu-chan?"

"Ah… yeah" he sighed. "Wait" he turned his head to look at the person sitting next to him. "Izaya!" he jumped from his seat.

"Hello Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned. "Never in my life had I thought you could afford a vacation to Hawaii" he mocked.

"Shut up!" he growled. Shizuo looked for the airhostess. "Uhh, excuse me. Can I have another seat?"

"I'm sorry, there are no available seats left" she apologized. "You will have to stay seated, sir"

"But come on.."

"I'm sorry sir. Please sit down" she said calmly.

"Fucking shit.. urgh" Shizuo mumbled as he sat down again.

"Aww, can't you handle it?" The raven grinned.

"If you're staying at the same hotel as me, then I'll kill myself" he hissed.

"Ah, in that case I'll do my best to make it happen! Please feel free to tell me when it happens, so I can go get my camera" he smirked.

"Fucking flea" he snarled.

* * *

><p>"Ah.. Wha? What happened?" Izaya asked himself as he sat up in the sand. "Oh… That's right… The plane crashed" He looked around to see he was on an island. He stood up in the sand to check if he was alright. Luckily he was alright. Just a bit sore. His pants were a bit ripped at the end but he still had his shirt and fur coat. There were a few holes in his coat but it would keep him somehow warm at night. But right now it was damn hot. He took his coat off and bound it around his waist.<p>

"Let's see…"

Before him was a jungle. It would probably not be the best idea to go in there. But luckily he still had his knife – which he had successfully hidden in his fur coat at the airport – in his pocket. Behind him was the ocean and there was no way he was going back out there. He couldn't even swim. So, it was pretty amazing how he had managed to end at the island.

"It can't be helped" he sighed and began walking along the shore.

Further down he noticed some colourful objects lying in the sand. He ran up to them and recognized them to be suitcases.

"Great!" he exclaimed and opened one of the suitcases. He opened a random blue one since he couldn't find his own. Hopefully there would be something useful in one of the seven suitcases.

"Ah, a male's suitcase. These boxers looks my size. And the clothes too" he said and looked through the suitcase.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was lying helplessly on the beach and looking up at the sky.<p>

"Fucking flea.. This is his fault" he growled. He rose from the sand and looked around. "Great, all I wanted was a peaceful vacation. And now I'm stuck here. Stupid flea." He hissed and shoved his hands in his pockets. His clothes were soaking wet, so it wouldn't matter if he walked along the shoreline.

The blonde sighed as he walked along the beach. He had been walking for some time now. He was about to give up and sit down but saw something moving around further ahead. The blonde continued walking.

"Oi!" Shizuo yelled as he moved closer.

"Hm?" Izaya turned and stood up. A man was walking towards him and to Izaya's displease it had sounded like Shizuo. And as he noticed the guy had blonde hair, he was sure it was him. Oh, well, maybe the great Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't the worst human to be around in this kind of situation… Even though he hated him.

Izaya simply waved his hand up high.

"Thank god it's a human" Shizuo sighed in relief as he approached the, apparently, black-haired boy. He sped up but then stopped again. "Wait, black-haired?" he frowned and was now only a couple of meters from the other. "Dammit! It's you!" he exclaimed angrily and pointed at the other.

"It's rude to point at others, Shizu-chan" he grinned.

"I can't believe I'm fucking stuck here with _you_!"

"Well, I actually hoped you were finally gone. But once again, we both end up disappointed, ne?"

"I'll kick you out into the ocean if you don't shut the fuck up!" Shizuo growled.

"That won't do. I'm afraid we'll have to work together if we want to survive this."

"No way in hell am I gonna work together with you!"

"I'm not too fond of it either. But we have to." He said and sat down by the suitcase again. Everything was soaked so he simply took out what he thought he could use of clothes for later. "Isn't Shizu-chan scared?" he mocked. "Ah, I guess not since this is your natural surroundings"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya's shirt.

"Ah, even the protozoan needs some help to survive. Don't worry, I won't let any animals eat you. I wanna kill you with my own hands, ne?"

"Hnn!" Shizuo growled and pulled Izaya up. "I _will _toss you out into the ocean!"

"Can you afford that, Shizu-chan? I know a thing or two about surviving in the wild. How about you?" To be honest Izaya lived in luxury. But he still knew how to survive in certain circumstances and with his brain and Shizuo's inhuman strength, he was sure they could survive, if they just worked together.

"Tch" Shizuo snorted. "One more stupid remark from you and I'll tie you to the nearest tree and let a tiger or something else come and eat you!"

"Firstly, it's 'smart remark' not 'stupid'. And secondly, you'll need my help." He smirked.

"That _was _a stupid remark. I guess I'll tie you to a tree now" Shizuo growled and pulled Izaya across the sand.

"You really are a stupid protozoan, Shizu-chan. You don't even have any rope"

Shizuo stopped in his tracks. "Then I'll drown you" Shizuo turned around and went towards the warm water.

"Let's just work together and find somewhere to sleep."

"You think I'll sleep in the same place as you?" Shizuo snorted and stopped in the water, the warm fluid was reaching his knees.

"If you wanna live, I saw a good cave on my way here." The water had reached Izaya's neck. Great. Now his clothes were soaking wet. Hopefully one of the suitcases would have something dry to wear or maybe the clothes he had taken out of the blue suitcase would already be dry.

"Cave? A fucking cave?" Shizuo sighed. He took another step into the water.

"Stop, Shizu-chan. You don't know what kinds of fish might be here" he tried. He couldn't swim so it would be bad for him if the water became too deep.

"That's the fucking point, idiot"

"You're gonna be bitten too, smartass"

"Not if I stay here and throw you out into the ocean. I might just throw you right into a sharks' jaw" he smirked.

"Thought you wanted to survive this. You don't know anything about poisoned plants, fruits or animals which _I do_. You need my help"

Shizuo kept quiet. "What?" he growled.

"Exactly~" he sang happily.

"I'm going to regret this" Shizuo mumbled. He pulled Izaya up to eye-level. "Well, let's hope you'll land softly then" he smirked and tossed Izaya towards land. When that was done, Shizuo started walking towards land.

"Hmpft!" he let out as he hit the soft sand face first. "_Great_" he mumbled and sat up on the sand. His clothes were soaked and filled with sand.

Shizuo approached Izaya. "Get up!" he hissed and gently kicked Izaya in the butt.

"Uh, kicking my more private part. Does Shizu-chan wanna get in my pants?" he mocked bitterly.

"I'm going to kick another place and make sure you can't walk!" he snarled. "You're fucking dreaming, stupid flea"

"You sure are dirty" he smirked and stood up from the sand. Luckily, some of the clothes he had picket from the suitcase before were already dry.

"Shut up!" he paused. "Where is this fucking cave then?"

"Firstly we should check the suitcases for thing we could use!" he said as he unwrapped his fur coat from his waist and pulled his shirt off only to unzip his pants and pull them off as well.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing? I don't want to see you naked!" Shizuo growled and turned around.

"My clothes are soaking wet. I need to change. Ah, could it be that Shizu-chan is shy?" he smirked and pulled his wet boxers down. He opened a suitcase in which everything seemed to be dry and found a towel. With that, he began drying his body.

"Shut up!" Shizuo growled and looked back at Izaya only to look away again. "Fucking hell! Cover yourself up!"

"Shizu-chan _is _shy!" he laughed and pulled on the dry boxers.

"Shut up!" he yelled frustrated.

"So touchy~" he sang as he put on some knee length black shorts and a red t-shirt.

"Are you done yet?"

"And impatient too I see. But yes, I'm fully dressed."

"Tch" he snorted. "Where's this cave then?"

"We _still _need to look through these suitcases like I told you two minutes ago. The memory as a goldfish I see" he mocked.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo snarled. "Can't we just take all these suitcases to this 'so-called' cave?"

"Sure" he said and put the towel around his neck and his wet clothes on top of one of the suitcases which he picked up. "I already looked through those two and there's nothing useful in them. Well, except for these clothes and the towel."

"So, you want me to take four suitcases? Don't you think that's a little unfair, you little shit?" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Not with your strength~" he said happily and began walking down the shore. "Come on, you're slow!"

"I'll give you fucking slow" he hissed to himself and grabbed the suitcases one by one. He quickly caught up to the annoying male.

"Good boy!" he grinned. "The cave shouldn't be too far from here"

"Watch it" he growled.

Izaya grinned at the remark and they both went further down the shore until they came to a small cave. "There it is" he said as they neared the cave.

Shizuo sighed and sped up, slowly leaving Izaya behind.

"Wait for me, Shizu-chan~" he said and sped up as well to match Shizuo's speed. The cave wasn't deep. Maybe ten to fifteen meters deep. So there probably weren't any animals inside. They went inside the cave and put the suitcases down in the middle "Now… Let's see what we've got here" he said and unzipped the suitcase.

Shizuo raised a brow. "Does it even matter?" he sighed.

"Yes. If we can find some rope, fresh clothes or some food, that would be great, ne?"

"Rope?" he paused. "Ah, alright"

"There are some clothes in here I think will fit you perfectly" he grinned.

"Seriously I don't give a shit about that. I just want to get away from this damn deserted island"

"Me too. But there is nothing we can do about it. Besides, theses clothes are perfect for you!" he said and held a pink skirt out for Shizuo too see.

Shizuo walked over to Izaya and snatched the skirt from him. "I'll fucking show you!"

"Oh, really? Then put it on" he mocked. "But, I do not find such things entertaining so please be free to try the skirt _outside _the cave"

Shizuo glared at Izaya and ripped the skirt in half right in front of the other. "I'm sure it would've fit you better"

"Even though you find me pretty and want me in a sexy skirt, I'm not up for something like that. Besides, I'm not interested in guys _nor _cross dressing" he sang happily in a mocking tone.

"You're _this _close to getting your throat ripped out!" Shizuo snarled angrily.

"Ah, so scary!" he said as he found some chips and candy bags in the suitcase. "Here's something for you. Chips and candy" he said and handed Shizuo the sugary sweets.

Shizuo snatched the chips and candy from Izaya. "This side of the cave is mine" he growled and turned around to walk over to a large boulder, which he sat on.

Izaya shrugged it off and soon after he had looked through all the suitcases. He had found a clothes line to use as a rope, some clothes for both of them and the candy Shizuo had taken. He took half of the other clothes they wouldn't need and divided them in two even piles. "There is your pile" he said as he began forming a mattress of his own pile. There wasn't much but it would be enough for two small mattresses. Or maybe not enough for Shizuo since he was as tall as he was. But he would have to try make a bed before they would know.

"What's that for?"

"Make a bed out of them. It's all we have and we might as well lie as comfortable as we can, ne?"

Shizuo sighed and took his pile of clothes and started to form a mattress, which was a bit too short for Shizuo. He laid down on it and sighed. It wasn't even near comfortable.

Izaya suddenly started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell are you laughing about you idiot?" Shizuo hissed, without turning to look at the annoying raven.

"You!" he said, still laughing loudly. "You look ridiculous! The bed is _way _too short for you!"

"Shut up, or I'll take yours too"

"Ah, you'll take mine and force me to sleep on the same bed as you? I'm sorry to disappoint you but that will _never _happen, Shizu-chan" he said as his laugh slowly died.

"You know what I meant, idiot"

"Yeah, since I just told you" he grinned. "It's getting late" he suddenly said. The sun was going down and they would need a fire to keep them warm in the night. "We have to make a fire. It will probably be colder at night"

"Yeah, you can do that, Mr know-it-all"

"Why don't you go find some wood for the fire, Mr knows-absolutely-nothing" he smirked.

"I'm not taking orders from you"

"Do you want a fire?"

"Do you?"

"Stupid brute" he mumbled. "Just go out and find some wood. It's not like I'll steal little Shizu-chan's sweets" he mocked.

"I don't care. I'm not moving"

"You're so lazy. You'll get fat"

"You'll get fat"

"I won't, since I know how to eat proper food"

"I won't, since I know how to eat proper food" Shizuo repeated, mocking Izaya.

"And now we're back to the kindergarten." He smirked. "Shizu-chan, do as Iza-nii says and go find some wood for a fire. Oh, and wood is trees, so branches will work to, okay?" he mocked like Shizuo was a little child.

"Urgh, alright! Just to get away from _you_!" he exclaimed as he rose from his 'mattress'.

"Good boy!"

"And when I get back I'm going to kick your sorry ass" he growled as he left the cave.

"Sure~!"

* * *

><p>Izaya had set up a fire which Shizuo had quickly lit with use of a small branch, a few leaves and his inhuman strength to rub it against each other, creating a small spark to make the wood burn. It was getting <em>really <em>cold and Izaya was freezing as he lay in his 'bed'.

Shizuo was lying on his own bed, just waiting to fall asleep. He did feel a bit cold but didn't bother to do anything about it.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo ignored the other.

"Shizu-chan, I'm freezing" he said, teeth chattering lightly.

"I don't give a shit"

"Can't we make a bigger fire?"

"Tch. You're the one freezing, so you'll be making a bigger fire"

"So mean~" After a few minutes he tried again. "Shizu-chan?"

"_What?_" he yelled, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Nothing~"

"You little shit.. get a life and go to sleep!" he yelled back.

"So touchy.. Like a teenage girl on her period"

Shizuo decided not to answer, trying his best to ignore the other.

After some time, Izaya tried again. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo opened his eyes and frowned. [Fuck no] he thought and ignored the other.

[I guess he's sleeping then] he thought as rose from his 'bed'. He pushed the clothes across the cave and rearranged it by Shizuo's, making a double bed. If they shared their body heats it wouldn't be as bad. And Izaya had his fur jacket which they could share and use as a blanket.

[What the hell is he doing?] he thought, his eyes closed.

With the bed arranged he lay himself down and snuggled up as close as possible into Shizuo's back, with the jacket over their upper bodies.

Shizuo could _feel _how Izaya moved around behind him, and he swiftly turned around to look at the flea. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from me!" he exclaimed and pushed Izaya away, using his foot.

"Nou~.. It's freaking cold, Shizu-chan" he said and tried getting closer to the blonde.

"Like hell I'm letting you sleep over here!"

"It's not like I want to, but I'm freezing to death and I would like to live longer than the age of 21. Besides, you need me to survive"

"Stop saying that crap" Shizuo glared at him.

"Just get over it and go to sleep" Izaya was getting annoyed with him.

"I'm not letting you sleep this close!"

"Get over your protozoan behaviour and sleep"

"Get over to your side of the cave and sleep!"

"Shhh" he tried, pushing the brute making him turn around with his back facing Izaya while Izaya snuggled up close to the warm blonde.

"Oi!" Shizuo squirmed around. "Get away from me!" he yelled and turned back around to push Izaya away again.

"Shizu-chan… Just relax…" He said and snuggled back to the blonde.

"Go away!" Shizuo pushed the other away again.

"Relax, dammit!" Izaya exclaimed and snuggled up close to Shizuo, wrapping his legs and arms tightly around him.

Shizuo placed both hands on Izaya's shoulders and tried to push him away. "Oi! Get off me!" he complained.

"No" he said bluntly, snuggling his face further into Shizuo's chest. "Just relax. Seriously. It's late, I'm cold and definitely not in the mood to argue with you so just shut up and sleep"

"Hrrnnn.. I'm seriously going to kill you, stupid flea" Shizuo's body was completely tense and he was not feeling tired anymore. He might as well just stay up the entire night.

"You can't afford to kill me. Could you just relax a bit? It feels like hugging a stone"

"Shut up"

"Goodnight"

* * *

><p>Signe: So… We were having music in class and we wanted to write some fanfics… And we kinda.. Accidently started on a new one.. xD This won't be so long though!<br>Christine: We'll still be continuing on our other FAVOURITE story: Clumsy Little Heart. If you haven't read it… then get to it! :D  
>Signe: So eager, Christine xD haha, but yeah.. If you wouldn't mind then we would love you to at least try it out :D<br>Christine: Oh… and leave a review ;)

Signe: Oh, and by the way! A funny quote from something stupid we did (Or… Christine did!) the other day:  
>Christine: "Putti, you look merterno femal, memerno menal, damn I can't remember it..."<br>Signe: "It's enfermo mental you idiot!"  
>- And then we laughed like idiots xD Oh, and Putti (Putte) is my cat by the way xD<p>

And! One last thing... We didn't edit this for mistakes and such so there might be some errors.. We might edit it later xD And, this won't be updated as quickly as Clumsy Little Heart since we.. We'll write it on paper and then have to type it on the computer xD


	2. Day Two

Shizuo rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He yawned as he sat up.

"Ah, you're awake!"

"I had hoped it was a bad dream" Shizuo sighed. "Damn it.." he sighed and fell back down on his back, hitting the rather hard ground.

"I've found some fruits and berries to eat"

"No way" he closed his eyes again.

"Yes. You must be hungry. Protozoan's always are, ne?"

"Not in the mood for berries and fruits" he snorted. "let me go back to sleep…"

"If you go back to sleep I'll come hug you again" he threatened.

"If you near me. I'll rip your head off" Shizuo backfired.

"Good lu-" he stopped mid-sentence, turning his head to look around in the cave.

Shizuo had closed his eyes again; he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear… What?" he growled, annoyed.

"It sounded like an animal." He paused. "There it was again" he said and stood up from the ground, carefully moving around in the cave.

"I can't hear anything" he sighed.

"It's there" he stopped beside the wall and stood on a rock. "I think there's something in that hole. Shizu-chan, can you reach up and take a look?"

"Do it yourself"

"I can't reach it. I'm not a tall monster like you, Shizu-chan"

"If it'll shut you up, then fine! I'll do it" Shizuo exclaimed as he rose from his 'made-up-bed'.

"Good" he said happily and jumped from the rock. "Right up there" he pointed to the small hole. "But be careful, we don't know what it might be, though I think it's just a small reptile or a bird"

"Tch" Shizuo snorted and pushed Izaya aside and stepped up on the rock. He reached up for the little hole and stuck his hand in. He stood on his toes as he reached for whatever was in there. "I can't feel anything.." he sighed and moved a bit around on his foot, feeling how the rock felt a bit slippery, so he grabbed onto the nearest rock out of reflexes, but the rock he grabbed onto had a sharp end and it cut straight down through his palm. "Arh, damn it" he hissed as he jumped down from the rock he was standing on. He took a quick look at the damaged palm, seeing how the blood made its way out onto his hand and down his arm. The blonde sighed heavily as he sat down. "There isn't anything there… Stupid flea"

"What did you just do to your hand, Shizu-chan?" he said and sat down before the blonde.

"Doesn't matter" he shrugged.

"Let me see" he said and grabbed Shizuo's wrist to look at his hand. "Doesn't look too good" he frowned.

"It doesn't matter" Shizuo growled and snatched his hand back.

"Yes it does. If you're hurt you're useless" he said bluntly and rose from the floor, walking towards his bed made of clothes.

"Tch" Shizuo snorted and looked away. [Useless? Tch..]

Izaya took two shirts and went back to Shizuo to let one of the shirts fall before him. "Stay" he ordered and left the cave. He went down to the sea and dipped the shirt in the water making it soaked and headed back to the cave.

"You can't order me around!" Shizuo exclaimed, annoyed and rose from the ground.

"I told you to stay" Izaya said as he came back into the cave. "Sit" he ordered and pointed to the spot Shizuo had sat on.

"Oi, I'm not going to take orders from you!" he snarled and stepped away from the spot.

"Just sit down somewhere. We have to treat your wound. Not like I want to, because I would much rather see you die from the infection, but right now… I… need you to survive" he said bitterly, hating to admit that _he too _needed Shizuo.

"Get off" he snarled.

"Are you scared that it might hurt?" he challenged with a smirk on his face.

"You can't hurt me"

"Then prove it and let me treat the wound"

"I can take care of it myself"

"Oh, really? Then it's not a problem, ne? Do it yourself then. And I'll sit here watching you do it" he said and sat down on the ground, still holding the wet piece of clothing, making sure it wouldn't touch the ground.

Shizuo shook his head and left the cave.

"You want food?" he yelled.

"No" he yelled back.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I eat your candy either"

Shizuo froze. "Oh, hell no!" he exclaimed as he entered the cave again. "You better leave it!"

"Then let me treat your annoying wounds or I'll confiscate your candy"

Shizuo scowled at Izaya. "You can't be fucking serious!"

"I'm dead serious" he said bluntly. "Sit" he said and pointed to the spot before him where Shizuo had sat before.

Shizuo grumbled as he sat down. "Just get it over with"

"Good boy" he said and clapped Shizuo's head before grabbing his wrist.

"Don't ever say that again. _Ever_"

"I can still confiscate your candy" he warned and ripped a piece of the dry clothes to carefully dap the blood of Shizuo's palm.

"Hrrnn" Shizuo growled at Izaya.

"Easy. It won't take long" when the blood was removed he took the wet shirt from his lap. "Hold your palm out. Yes, like that." He told him. "This might hurt" he said just a second before he twisted the shirt, making the water run right into the open wound, though Shizuo didn't seem to mind at all. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"It's saltwater you idiot" he hissed.

"Well of course it is. It's not like I went to the nearest fountain to get the water. We're on an island, Shizu-chan. We have nothing _but _saltwater" he paused. "It's not like you feel anything anyway, so it doesn't matter, ne?"

"Tch. Whatever. Just finish up.."

"Patience" he told him. He put the wet shirt down in the sand and grabbed the other's wrist again, wiping the water off with the dry shirt. He then ripped the hem of the shirt off – which wasn't wet nor filled with blood – and began wrapping it tightly around his palm.

"Are you sure that you're a male?" Shizuo raised a brow.

"Are you sure you're _human_? And why would you ask that?" he questioned.

"Only girls do this kind of thing" he paused. "Oh, well. Guess that's no surprise" he sighed and rose from the spot.

"Ah, sit. I'm not done yet. It'll fall of any minute"

"God damn it" Shizuo sighed and sat back down.

Izaya took his hand and refastened the 'bandages'. He made a cute little bow at the back of Shizuo's palm to make sure it wouldn't fall off. "All done"

"I knew it. You _are _feminine" Shizuo shook his head and looked into Izaya's eyes but then quickly glanced away again.

"I'm not feminine. I just know how to treat wounds, stupid brute" he said bluntly and stared at Shizuo who looked the other way.

Shizuo looked back at the other. "You are!"

"You're weird, Shizu-chan. Are you in that big a need of a woman that you start hallucinating?"

Shizuo pushed Izaya away with his injured hand. "Hnn.." he frowned and rose from the spot.

"Ah, so it _does _hurt" he smirked. [Well, I hope it gets better soon] he thought. [Wai- what? No I don't?]

"Shut up" Shizuo growled and went out of the cave.

"Watch out for dangerous animals! I can't have you eaten" he yelled in a mocking tone. "Yet." he added, grinning.

Shizuo ignored the annoying remark and went down to the water. He sat down in the sand and watched the water come near him only to flow back out into the ocean. The blonde sighed heavily as he looked up into the sky.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya yelled as he approached the blonde while carrying some fruits and berries on a giant leaf.

"Oh no" Shizuo sighed to himself. "Go away" he exclaimed, annoyed.

"I've got food~" he said and sat down beside the blonde and placed the leaf before them. "Go ahead"

"I'm not eating that"

"Why not? It's normal fruits. They're healthy. Ah, I guess that's why you don't know what they are" he smirked.

"Go away" Shizuo sighed in annoyance.

"Just eat some of it, Shizu-chan. It's good, see?" he said as he grabbed a peach and took a bite.

"I don't care. You can't make me eat it. And why are you following me around?"

"Because I don't feel like dying just yet. And I didn't imagine my death on a deserted island and especially not with _you_, so just eat something"

"No I won't" Shizuo mumbled as he laid himself down in the sand with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit.

Izaya was not satisfied with the blonde. [Ah, now I know how to make him eat] he smirked at the thought. He held the peach he had taken a bite of and moved a bit closer to the blonde's head. Suddenly he grabbed his jaw, making him open his mouth and stuffed the peach in his mouth.

Shizuo opened his eyes, sat up and spat the peach out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I knew you were stupid but not _that _stupid. I'm feeding you of course"

Shizuo spat out into the sand. "Urgh.. I'd rather drink saltwater than eat that!" he exclaimed.

"Hm? Don't like peaches?"

"No, yuck!" Shizuo rose from the sand. "Now, leave me alone!" he said and walked along the waterside.

"Find something to eat then, ne?" he yelled at the blonde.

* * *

><p>Signe: Chapter 2, ready to be read! We actually looked through this to edit it for mistakes and errors xD Enjoy! And.. A review would be nice! ;D<br>Christine: It would be VERY nice!


	3. Day Three

"Are we there yet?" Shizuo sighed as they walked in between the large trees and bushes.

"Almost. It should be around here"

A few minutes passed and they found what they were searching for.

"There!" Izaya exclaimed and sat down before the relatively small waterhole and put his hands together, forming a small bowl and drank some water from his hands.

"Is this what we've been walking two miles for?" he sighed.

"Yeah. It looks somewhat clean and the waterhole is not big enough for crocodiles to live in. So it should be fine, ne? Just be happy I actually went in here alone when you were busy being grumpy yesterday" he smirked.

"Wish you'd got eaten by a tiger" Shizuo mumbled to himself.

"Just drink something, ne?" he said as he drank some of the water himself. It tasted okay and didn't seem infected by dangerous plants or anything like that.

"Fine" he crouched and formed his hands into a bowl and drank some of the water. "I guess it's okay"

"Yeah, it's not too bad" the raven said as he rose from the ground and looked around for any animals ready to attack.

"We should've brought something to contain the water in"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything to do that. Oh, and now that we're here, you might as well get that wound washed properly"

"It's not necessary. I'm fine"

Izaya sighed and sat down beside the blonde and grabbed his wrist. "If you're too stubborn to do it, then I'll do it. You really should know better than to leave it, Shizu-chan" he said as he unwrapped the bandage he had made and wrapped around Shizuo's injured palm yesterday.

"Oi.." Shizuo snarled. "It's alright.."

Izaya ignored him and put the bandages down in his lap. Still holding Shizuo's wrist, he put the hand into the clean water, running it back and forth through the water to wash the wound.

Shizuo snatched his hand back and looked at it. "It's fine.. I don't need it!"

"Fine then. Don't come crying to me when it gets infected. But I guess it's good enough for now" he nodded and took Shizuo by the wrist again and placed his palm on Izaya's thigh to dry it, dapping it on his shorts.

"Stop acting like that!" Shizuo growled and snatched his hand back. "I'm going back to the cave." He mumbled as he left Izaya behind.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, you have to wear the bandage" he said and followed Shizuo.

"Don't need it"

"You really are an idiot" he said bluntly but before he could say any more he was cut off by a rather loud, weird sound. "Shizu-chan… Was that your stomach?" he asked trying to hold back a grin.

"No.." Shizuo gulped. He didn't want to admit that he was rather hungry. He sped up, trying to get away from Izaya.

"Don't tell me you didn't eat anything yesterday.." he said and grabbed the back of Shizuo's shirt, tugging it to make him stop in his tracks.

"Alright. Then I won't tell you"

"That just proves you didn't eat anything" he smirked and went to a tree a few metres from where they stood.

"Whatever.. I'm not eating that fruit!"

"It's not a peach tree. It's a mango tree silly" he said as he plucked one of the reddish orangey fruits and went back to the blonde.

"I'm not eating it.." Shizuo said determined and continued his walk through the jungle.

"Just try it" he said as he cleaned the fruit in his shirt and ran in front of the blonde, stuffing the fresh fruit in his face.

"God damn it, no!" Shizuo pushed Izaya's hand aside.

"Just try it. Or maybe you're scared of trying something new?" he gasped overdramatically. "Like a little child" he said in a mocking tone with a smirk spread across his face.

"Fuck off!" Shizuo growled. After a few more meters they would be out of the jungle.

"Eat something. You can't keep going without any food. At least try it and if you don't like it we'll find something else, ne?"

"I'll just eat some of that candy"

"That's not good for your health. You'll get fat in no time if you keep going like that. And you don't have much left"

"Just stop annoying me!" Shizuo sighed and sat down on his 'bed'. They had finally reached the cave and Shizuo just felt like sleeping or mostly relaxing.

"An~" he grinned and held the mango out in front of Shizuo's mouth.

"You don't understand what I'm telling you?"

"Nope~" he said and stuck the mango into his mouth.

"Hrrnnnn…" Shizuo scowled at Izaya and unwillingly took a bite of the fruit. He chewed on it for a second only to spit it out again. "Yuck, that's gross" he complained as he tried to clean his tongue.

"Don't spit it out in the cave you stupid protozoan!"

"That's your own fault, idiot" Shizuo wiped his mouth. "Urgh.."

"It can't be that bad" he sighed. "Doesn't your mother ever tell you to eat your vegetables and lots~ of fruits?" he grinned.

"I ignored her whenever she said it"

"Such a bad little boy" he mocked.

"What?" Shizuo scowled at the other.

"You have to eat healthy so that you'll grow up to be strong and healthy like me, ne?"

"Hah, don't make me laugh. You're a little shit"

"Who is not afraid of trying new food unlike someone else I know" he added.

"That's fucking it!" Shizuo growled, grabbed Izaya's collar and pulled him out of the cave. "Have fun out in the water" he growled and grabbed the back of Izaya's shirt and threw him out into the water; way out to where he knew Izaya couldn't reach the bottom.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled as he managed to get back to the surface and splashed the water around him, trying to stay at the waterline. "Shizu-chan!" he yelled, terrified.

Shizuo stood and watched how the other splashed around in the water. "Haha! You look ridiculous!" he laughed.

"Help, Shizu-chan, help!" he yelled. He hated that he had to ask the blonde for help but he didn't want to drown either. He felt ridiculous.

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the other.

"Shizu-chan!" he yelled as he sunk into the water.

Shizuo looked back out over the sea. "Hm?" it was suddenly so quiet. "He drowned?" he chuckled.

Izaya was trying hard to come back to the surface and in a split second he accomplished and sucked in as much air as he could, only to sink back into the water. He looked towards the waterline as he sank into the water, while he tried to get back up. Looking down, he could see the bottom and figured it was about three meters deep where he was.

Shizuo slowly made his way towards the water and walked out into the somewhat warm water. As he had water up to his hips, he jumped head first into the water and swam towards a figure which struggled to swim up to the surface. Shizuo chuckled a bit at the sight, sending water bobbles up to the surface. As he approached Izaya, the other had grabbed onto his arm. Shizuo pulled the raven up to himself and they both slowly made their way up to the surface.

Izaya clung to Shizuo, wrapping both his arms and legs around him, feeling how he slowly became unconscious. If they didn't make it to the surface fast, he would pass out.

As they reached the surface Shizuo sucked in an enormous amount of air. He pulled Izaya up to the surface, only to see him unconscious. Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and swim back towards land, holding Izaya above the water all the time.

Shizuo placed Izaya in the sand and panted a bit; the water dripping off his and Izaya's bodies. "So, that's one of your weaknesses huh?" he grinned. "Alright" he leaned over Izaya and placed his head on the other's chest to hear if he was breathing. He sighed in annoyance and placed both his hands on the raven's chest and started pushing down on it.

After 15 tries he stopped. "No way in hell am I giving him mouth to mouth" he mumbled to himself and looked away from the flea and then back at him.

"_You can't survive without me"_ Shizuo sighed at the thought. He leaned down over the other. Held his nose and opened his mouth a bit, and leaned down to place his mouth over the raven's and blew air down into Izaya's lungs. He did this two times and pulled back once the other started coughing violently and coughed some water up. Shizuo sighed and leaned back in the sand, letting the sun dry his wet clothes.

"Shi… zu-chan.." Izaya panted once he had stopped coughing up water.

"You were lucky" he growled.

"You big idiot! I could have drowned!"

"You did drown. Oh, and thanks for the entertainment"

"It's not at all funny" he said angrily, glaring at the blonde.

"It was for me"

"So you enjoyed kissing me too?" he said bitterly.

"Not really" he paused. "You aren't the least grateful that I saved you?"

"Guess so. But it was your fault in the first place"

"I needed entertainment" Shizuo shrugged.

"Then I'll entertain you" he said angrily and stood up only to sit back down on Shizuo's lap, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

Shizuo pushed Izaya away. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You kiss me and I kiss you" he stuck his tongue out and left Shizuo, heading to the cave. He was damn angry that Shizuo had thrown him into the ocean.

"Fuck you, you little shit!" he yelled at the flea. "I saved your life!"

"Yes, _after _you tried to kill me!" he yelled back.

"Oh, you're so damn sensitive!" he yelled. "Of course I wouldn't let you drown, idiot" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Christine: Fast update :D hope you guys'll enjoy it :D reviews~<br>Signe: And we probably will update this story once a day even though we said we would take long xD Anyway, as Christine said; Enjoy and please review :D

Funny moment while we posted this in the document thing:  
>Christine: "No, just go down to the line"<br>Signe: "I'm checking if there are spaces that shouldn't be there"  
>Christine: "Go down to the line. Line. Line. Line. Line"<br>Signe: "Go choke on a fucking cookie"


	4. Day Four

Izaya woke up early as usually while Shizuo still slept tightly in their little bed. Izaya decided it was time for a bath and took the towel he had used the other day and went down to the water. He lay the towel down and stripped, leaving him completely naked. He went into the water only till the water reached slightly above his knees and sat down in the water.

Shizuo mumbled a bit in his sleep and sighed as he slowly woke up. It was rather annoying to wake up to another hot day. He sat up and yawned. The raven was nowhere to be seen in the cave. He blinked his eyes rapidly and rubbed his eyes.

The blonde rose from the bed and stretched his body. He scratched his back and went to the opening of the cave. He spotted Izaya sitting in the water, probably cleaning himself. Wait, was he naked? Shizuo found himself looking at the flea for too long. "Damn it" he mumbled and looked away. He still felt a bit annoyed about what happened yesterday.

Izaya sat in the water and washed his body, cleaning his arms, legs and the rest of his body. But really… Saltwater wasn't the best to bathe in. But he had nothing but that and the waterhole in the jungle, but he wasn't going in there alone again. And he wasn't gonna ask Shizuo to go with him. He was still rather angry with him after he was tossed in the ocean where he couldn't reach the bottom. He had nearly drowned!

"Stupid flea" he mumbled, seeing the other bathe in the water. He shook his head and turned around to go back into the cave. He sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, only to flinch and pull his hand back to look at it. The wound was bright red and a bit sore.

Izaya stood up in the water and walked back to the towel. He dried his body off and put on his boxers and took his clothes and towel with him back to the cave. He completely ignored Shizuo.

Shizuo glared at the other but didn't say a word.

He put the clothes down and found some fresh ones. He removed the towel, revealing his boxers and thighs.

The blonde looked at Izaya for a second, but then looked away again. "Cover yourself up"

"Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" he smirked as he put on a shirt.

"Or maybe _you _won't be able to control yourself. Who knows what you might do" Shizuo backfired.

"Control myself?" he questioned, turning around to face Shizuo as he pulled some shorts up and zipped them.

"Suddenly kissing me like that" Shizuo mumbled annoyed. "Do that again and I will make your life miserable"

"I might just do it again. If it makes _your _life miserable" he said and found his flick blade in his fur coat, which lay by his small pile of clothes.

"Not if I get to break a bone or two of yours" Shizuo growled.

"You're annoying" he said and flicked his blade open as he approached Shizuo.

"Huh? You think your little knife there scares me?" Shizuo said calmly, staying put.

"Ah, I'm not trying to scare you. But it will make me feel better if I get to cut a deep whole through your skin" he smirked. "Like in high school, ne?"

"Like I'll let you do that, idiot" Shizuo scowled at Izaya.

"You don't have to let me. I'll just do it like usually, ne?" he said and sat down on Shizuo's lap, holding the knife to his neck.

Shizuo lifted his head to look up at Izaya, a blank expression on his face. "And what are you planning on doing?"

Izaya found himself staring at Shizuo's lips and then suddenly leaned in, locking lips with the monster.

"Hrrm!" Shizuo widened his eyes and pulled himself away. He quickly pushed Izaya to the ground, a bit too hard maybe. "I told you to stop that" he hissed as he placed a hand around Izaya's neck.

"Can't help it when your lips look that delicious" he grinned.

Shizuo's eye twitched from anger. "Stop saying shit like that" his grip around Izaya's neck tightened.

Izaya tossed the knife and grabbed Shizuo's shirt and pulled him down until their lips met.

Shizuo violently pulled back. "What the hell?" he exclaimed and pushed Izaya's head to the side.

Izaya smirked and lifted his leg, to rub his shin against Shizuo's crotch.

"Oi!" Shizuo exclaimed and let go of the other. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun" he paused. "You could also call it payback for yesterday" he grinned.

"Payback, huh?" Shizuo scowled at the other. "If that's how you want it" he mumbled and grabbed both of Izaya's hands and pinned them to the ground. He sat down on Izaya's lap.

"Hm? Getting harsh?" he smirked. "I'm guessing you want payback for kissing you just now"

"Shut up.." he paused. "Or I might get even harsher" he hissed.

"You're welcome to do so"

"Oh, really?" he leaned down to Izaya and whispered into his ear: "Even if it means you won't be able to walk normally again?"

"What are you gonna do, huh?" he whispered back seductively.

Shizuo growled and let go of Izaya's hands and crawled of Izaya. He grabbed the hem of Izaya's shorts and forcefully pulled them down.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" he said a bit nervous but quickly pulled himself together. "What are you doing?" he smirked.

"What does it look like, smartass?" he pulled Izaya's boxers down afterwards.

"Shizu-chan, I think you've finally gone nuts. You don't know what you're doing" he said nervously.

"No?" he sent Izaya a glare. "Turn around" he ordered.

"Excuse me?" he asked bluntly.

Shizuo sighed and grabbed Izaya's shirt and violently turned him over to lie on his stomach.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he was turned around. "See? I told you, you couldn't handle looking at my body. Now you can't get enough of it" he mocked.

"Keep the remarks coming.. you're just making it worse for yourself" Shizuo sighed and placed a hand on Izaya's back, pinning him down.

"Hn.. What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Wait and see" Shizuo mumbled and pulled his own shorts and boxers down to his knees. He quickly let go of Izaya's back and pulled the clothing off his legs, leaving them naked. He pulled Izaya's hips up and spread his legs. A hand was placed back on Izaya's upper back, pinning him down. Shizuo sat between Izaya's legs, making sure the other wouldn't be able to close them.

"Eh?"

"Stay calm or it'll only get worse" Shizuo pushed himself towards Izaya.

"Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed and squirmed under Shizuo, trying to get away.

Shizuo pulled a bit away and held his member in his hand, leading it to Izaya's opening. The blonde had grown a bit hard from the excitement and just wanted to fuck Izaya. He forcefully pushed the tip in. "You're damn tight" he hissed as he pushed himself deeper, only to pull a bit out and then thrust back in again.

"Ah!" he moaned in both pain and pleasure as the tip of Shizuo's cock entered him. "What he hell are yo-ahh… doing?" he let out, trying not to moan any more. He had already let out two moans which were two more than he ever intended to make Shizuo hear.

"Hm? You like it?" Shizuo thrust into Izaya, harder and deeper each time.

"No! It hurts! Ow!" he exclaimed, fighting back a moan. "Get out!" he yelled, moved a hand behind him to try and push Shizuo away.

Shizuo chuckled at the failed attempt to push him out. He grabbed Izaya's wrist and twisted it back onto the raven's back. Shizuo started out in a slow pace, letting Izaya's inside get adjusted to his cock.

"Hnn.. Shizu-chan.. Get out" he said biting his cheek.

"You can say that as much as you want. I'm not just slipping out" he leaned down over the flea, still rocking his hips back and forth. "This.. is payback" he hissed.

"Payback? Are you craz-ahhn" he unwillingly moaned loudly.

"Yes.. payback" he sped up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into the other. He leaned back up to look down at the flea.

"Hnn… You're such a brute, ow.." he said unable to think clearly. It felt good! He wasn't supposed to feel pleasure from Shizuo fucking him! It was just wrong!

"I warned you" Shizuo hissed and switched between hard and soft thrusts.

"Shut up" he bit his lip, fighting all the moans that got stuck in his throat.

Shizuo chuckled. "Come on.. moan for me" he teased.

"What?" he said bluntly, biting his lip harder. "Hurts.. Ow.."

"Come on" he demanded. He sped up again, hoping it would make Izaya moan loudly.

"Will not" he hissed.

"You will at some point" Shizuo grinned and pushed himself as deep as he could.

"Ahrn!" Izaya moaned loudly, arching his back and throwing his head back. Shizuo had hit right into his prostate and he couldn't help but moan at the pleasured feeling.

"Ahh, there it was" Shizuo mocked and thrust into the same spot over and over again.

It made Izaya moan loudly and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold the moans back. He began rocking his hips in the same rhythm as Shizuo thrusted.

"Oh? You're enjoying it now?" Shizuo managed to say in between heavy pants.

"Shut up, ah.. Stupid.. brute.. Nnn.."

"You didn't say I was wrong though" he grinned.

Izaya chose not to answer that remark. "Hrnn.. Oww.. Faster you idiot"

Shizuo did so, making Izaya go crazy. "Ah.. ha.. ha.." he breathed out.

"Ahh.. Grnnn.. Shizu-chan! Hah.. Ow, ah…" he moaned.

"That's better.." Shizuo smiled in satisfaction at Izaya moaning. He continued thrusting, feeling how his body would tense and tickle in his abdomen; he was close to his climax.

Izaya had been hard for a long time now and suddenly came right onto his stomach and the hard ground in the cave.

"Hm?" Shizuo chuckled. He thrust a few more times and soon came in Izaya, filling him with his cum. "Ahh.." he sighed in relief and pulled out.

"Oh~… Geez…" he moaned and panted as he sat up on the ground, thinking it wouldn't be the least comfortable to lie on the hard ground of the cave.

Shizuo sat down on his butt and panted. "Ahh, just what I needed" Shizuo moaned in relief. "I guess you can be used for something" he grinned.

"Rapist" Izaya said bitterly, feeling how his butt ached.

"You liked it"

"I didn't. That was the worst experience of my life!" he exclaimed. But no, it wasn't. He had really liked it. Enjoyed it. But there was no way he was gonna admit it.

"You could at least have put up a fight, if you didn't like it"

"But I did put up a fight.." he mumbled. His cheeks were bright red from letting out all those embarrassing moans.

"Don't make me laugh" he paused. "What you did before wasn't putting up a fight, unless you're a little school girl"

"Shut. Up" he was too flustered to even smack a smart remark right back into the blonde's face. How irritating.

"Whatever" Shizuo rose from the ground and took his clothes. He left Izaya behind and went down to the beach. The blonde stripped himself for clothing and went into the salty water.

Izaya stood up from the ground and felt his stomach was all sticky. He decided it would be best to wash it off right away. He began walking out the cave and towards the water. "Fuck.." he hissed quietly under his breath. It hurt to walk. His butt hurt like hell and he could feel his hip and back start to hurt too.

Shizuo took a swim in the sea when Izaya came out to him.

Izaya stepped into the water and sat down when the water reached his knees. He pulled his legs to his stomach and sat on his knees.

Shizuo had dived under water and swam over towards Izaya. He grabbed Izaya's leg and pulled him further out into the sea. Shizuo popped his head out of the water and looked devilishly at the other. He had stuck both his feet in the soft sand under water and started pulling Izaya towards him.

Izaya splashed his arms around in the water, trying to get to the surface. His eyes were shot tightly and he had to admit that he was just a tad scared.

Shizuo stopped a bit further out and let go of Izaya. The water reached Shizuo's chest and Izaya's head.

When Izaya managed to get up, he gripped Shizuo's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, clinging helplessly to the blonde as he panted to catch his breath.

"Get off!" Shizuo ordered and managed to push Izaya away from him. Shizuo swam further away from Izaya. "You better learn how to swim!"

"I can't swim and that's how it is" he said as he tried to walk towards the shore but he found it very hard since he had to stand on his toes to be able to breathe. "Get back here!" he yelled.

"Swim! Don't walk!"

"I can't!"

"Just do it, damn it!"

"If I tell you I can't swim, then I can't swim!" he yelled getting frustrated and a bit scared.

"Try, you weakling!"

"I'm scared!" he yelled. He hated to admit it but there was no helping it.

"Then do something about it!" Shizuo swam towards Izaya, and swam in circles around the other, mocking him.

"Just help me you stupid brute!" he said and tried to reach Shizuo but with no luck.

"If you can swim over here, then I'll bring you to shore"

He hissed and began walking slowly towards Shizuo, until he suddenly sunk under the water and reached the bottom better with his feet and jumped upwards and forwards and grabbed Shizuo.

"I said swim, idiot" Shizuo scolded and managed to get away from Izaya.

"Ah!" he tried to swim like a dog. He found it hard and he looked nothing like a dog but managed to get to Shizuo and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Stupid protozoan.. I could have drowned!"

"You're such a weakling"

"I don't care, just get me out of here!"

"If you stop being a little pest"

"I'll stop being a 'pest' if you stop breathing"

"Wrong answer" Shizuo growled and swam further away from solid ground.

"Stop it, Shizu-chan… What do you want me to do? Say that I loved it when you fucked me?"

"Oh, it's getting deeper" Shizuo said as he swam further out.

"Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stopped. "Yes?"

"What do you want?"

"You to stop being a damn nuisance"

"Alright, alright! Just get back to the damn shore!"

"So rude" Shizuo raised a brow and swam a meter more out.

"Stop it!" he yelled and tugged Shizuo's hair out of frustration.

Shizuo started chuckling at the other. "Stop pulling my hair" he sighed and turned Izaya's head to look towards land. "You're pretty far out, huh?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll be nicer to you, I loved it when you fucked me, can you _please _get me back on land" he hissed and buried his face in Shizuo's shoulder.

"A bit more than I expected but alright" Shizuo smirked and started swimming towards land.

Izaya kept quiet and waited for Shizuo to get back on land. He held tightly onto Shizuo as to not fall off.

After swimming a few meters, Shizuo started walking towards the shore. The blonde felt a bit happy, since he could control Izaya; he felt dominating over the other.

As Shizuo stood on the sand, Izaya showed no sign of letting go. He hadn't noticed that they were no longer in the water and he couldn't see since he still had his face buried in the other's shoulder.

"Izaya, let go" Shizuo hissed a bit annoyed.

"No way! Not until we're on the ground!"

"Open your fucking eyes, idiot"

Izaya lifted his head and saw that they were on land. With that, he jumped down from Shizuo and headed to the cave. He was completely naked so all he wanted was to wear some clothes. But then it hit him. If he was naked then Shizuo should be too. He stopped and turned around to see a naked blonde. And he actually looked… kinda hot. "Arh!" he hissed and stormed to the cave but stopped dead as he felt pain in his butt and back. "Geez.."

"What the hell was that?" Shizuo mumbled and grabbed his clothes, Izaya's too. The blonde sighed as he entered the cave, completely naked.

Izaya had sat down on the bed with his towel wrapped around his waist and rubbed at his lower back in pain.

Shizuo threw Izaya's clothes over to him. "Here" he sighed.

"Stupid protozoan"

* * *

><p>Christine: We would appreciate if you guys would leave a review on this chapter.. We're still very insecure of writing chapters like this. You guys give us confidence in writing these kind of chapters :D<br>Signe: What Christine said!


	5. Day Five

Izaya was sitting a few meters inside the cave and staring out at the pouring rain just outside. The rain fell so hard that it hurt to go out. So today, they would probably have to stay in the cave all day, because judging from the clouds it didn't look like it would wear off anytime soon. Izaya sighed deeply. He knew this was going to be a boring day and he was bad at handling days without doing anything.

He was still a bit sore from yesterday but at least he could walk and move normally now.

Izaya had also started to feel a bit weird being around Shizuo. He had begun to _like _him. And it bothered him. [Oh, well, in that case I might as well have some fun with him today!] He smirked at the thought. Even though he liked him a bit more now, he still loved to mess around with him and piss him off. He just couldn't help it.

Shizuo was lying on the bed, trying to ignore the flea and the rain. He just wanted to sleep the day away. What happened hadn't changed his vision on Izaya at all; he still hated the damn flea. The blonde turned to lie on his back and looked at the rocky surface above him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The raven rose from the ground and went over to Shizuo. "Shi~zu~-cha~n~"

"Oh, fuck no" Shizuo growled.

"I'm bored~" he whined and sat down beside the blonde's upper body.

"Go outside and get lost" Shizuo mumbled annoyed.

"As rude as always I see" he smirked. "I can't go outside when the rain is falling this hard. Let's do something, ne?"

"You can go play with yourself"

"Ah, Shizu-chan is so dirty! I would rather have _you _play with me" he grinned.

Shizuo cracked an eye open. "Leave me alone. You pest"

"You're so boring" he said and crawled to Shizuo's head and leaned over him, glaring at him.

"Mhmm.."

"So lazy. If you keep up like this with all that candy and no exercise you really _will _end up fat. You should eat some of the fruits and berries I've found for us"

"Goddamn it, you stupid flea. Shut up and leave me alone!"

He sat down on Shizuo's stomach with his back turned to the blonde.

"Urh" Shizuo exclaimed as Izaya sat down. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm obviously sitting on your stomach"

"Why?" he growled and placed his hands on Izaya's back. "Get off!" he started pushing Izaya off.

Izaya stood up and turned around only to sit back down on him. "Does it irritate you?"

"Yes, it fucking irritates me! Get off!" he pushed him off again.

"Good!" he grinned and sat back down on Shizuo private part.

"Oi, I'm warning you!"

"Oh, really? Wow, _that _scares me" he mocked and began rocking back and forth on Shizuo's crotch.

"Get off!" he exclaimed and pushed Izaya off again. Shizuo sat up and glared at him.

"What's with that look on your face?" he said and moved closer to Shizuo. "If you keep furrowing your brows like that, you'll get wrinkles" he smirked and pocked in between Shizuo's brows.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and rose from the ground. He pulled Izaya with him and they both went over to the opening to the cave.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Are you angry with me?" he laughed.

Shizuo growled at the other and grabbed the back of Izaya's shirt. "And out you go" the blonde hissed as he threw Izaya out of the cave and into the pouring rain.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! Ow! Ouch!" he exclaimed as the rain hit him hard. He quickly stood up and ran back into the cave.

"Oh, you dare to come back in?" Shizuo raised a brow and pushed Izaya back out.

"Of course, it hurts" he said and tried to get back in.

"That's what you get for pissing me off!" Shizuo exclaimed as he pushed Izaya out again.

"You're too touchy to handle it" he grinned and took a hold of Shizuo's wrist and pulled him out with him.

"It doesn't hurt at all you weakling!" Shizuo yelled. After two seconds both of them were soaking wet. Shizuo went back in, with Izaya following him.

"Yes it does. It's just you who is insanely immune to pain"

"And that's a good thing" Shizuo sighed and sat down on the bed again.

"Guess so" he said as he sat down before Shizuo. It was chilly that day and with his clothes soaking wet he began to shiver.

"Do you _have _to sit over here? Go over there" Shizuo motioned for Izaya to leave him.

"This is my bed too" he said bluntly. "Shizu-chan it's freaking cold! It's all your fault, stupid lout"

"Right now. I'm using the bed, so you can go elsewhere" Shizuo said and laid himself down, covering the whole bed.

"No way, since our other clothes are all wet you're gonna make up for pushing me out in the rain" he stood up and pulled his shirt and pants off.

"In your dreams" Shizuo closed his eyes.

"Nope. Take your clothes off"

"What the hell? No way!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan is such a pervert." He said and left his soaked boxers on. "You're gonna get sick if you stay in that shirt and those pants, ne?"

"No I won't. I'm not a weakling like you"

"Yes you are, now take them off" he said bluntly. "Or, maybe you want me to take them off for you?" he smirked.

"I'm not taking anything off, neither would I let you take my clothes off"

"Too late" he sang and sat down beside Shizuo and pulled the blonde to a sitting position. With that he quickly pulled Shizuo's shirt off and tossed it across the cave.

"Oi!" Shizuo pushed Izaya away.

"You're seriously gonna catch a cold and I'm not gonna bother with that when you wake up tomorrow feeling awful" he said and unzipped the blonde's shorts.

"Would you stop?" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrists.

"Nope" he said happily and looked at the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"You're annoying!"

"Well, you're stupid and not just regularly stupid. More like unexplainably _imbecile_."

"Fuck.. off. With those cheap remarks!"

"You're just saying that because you don't have anything better to say" he smirked.

"I swear to god.. if we ever get off this island, I'll definitely kill you!" Shizuo hissed.

"Sure, sure, just get these pants off and share some of that inhuman body heat of yours"

"No way!"

"Come on. It's not like you'll be naked. Unless you aren't wearing any underwear" he grinned. "Not like it's a part of you I haven't seen before"

Shizuo zipped his shorts again and left Izaya by the bed. "I'm going outside.. to get away from _you_!" Shizuo growled and went out into the pouring rain.

"Get back in here you idiot! That's suicide! Well, not that I wouldn't be happy if you died, I just wanna kill you myself" he yelled.

Shizuo shrugged it off and went into the jungle, just to get away from the flea.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Shizuo entered the cave again, seeing Izaya lie shivering on the bed. The blonde sighed and sat down on the ground beside the bed, he leaned back against a rock and closed his eyes.<p>

Izaya woke up as he heard something move around in the cave. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Shizu-chan?"

"No"

"Just come here and lie down" his teeth chattered a bit.

"No"

Izaya took his fur jacket and sat down in between the blondes legs and leaned up against him while using his coat as a blanket. "You're cold, Shizu-chan. And wet too"

"No shit Sherlock" Shizuo sighed. He looked down at the raven; not even bothering to move.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone out" he yawned.

"And of course, I didn't listen because _you _said it"

"You should listen to what I say since I'm always right. _Always_."

"Always, my ass"

"Goodnight, Shizu-chan"

* * *

><p>Signe: Izaya is pissing Shizuo off! Is he doing a good job? Review and let me know, please! :D<br>Izaya: Well thank you! I'm doing my best *smirk*  
>Christine: Only let YOU know, Signe? FU~ anyways.. it's a short chapter.. gomene ^^''<br>Shizuo: I wanna go home! D:


	6. Day Six

"Shizu-chan~! Wake up~" Izaya sang as he shook the blonde's shoulder.

"Hnn.. mm" Shizuo mumbled and frowned. "Stop.."

"It's morning~" he grinned and continued to shake the other's shoulder.

"No.. it's not.." he complained and pushed Izaya's hand away.

"Yes it is. Wake up!" he said and poked Shizuo's cheek.

Shizuo cracked an eye open. "It's still dark, you idiot!" Shizuo exclaimed as he turned around to glare at the other.

"It's still morning" he smirked.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Because I like messing with you"

Shizuo sat up and pushed Izaya away. "Let me sleep!"

"Ah, you're no fun as usual, Shizu-chan. At least freak out a little, ne?"

"Like I've got the energy for that, idiot. If you're bored you can go explore the island.." Shizuo yawned and laid himself back down again.

"But it's so much more fun to piss you off, lazy brute"

Shizuo sighed. "Piss off a tiger and see what happens.."

"Unlike you, I won't have to try that to know what would happen. You really _are _stupid" he grinned.

"You're stupid" Shizuo said, running out of any smart remarks.

"Can't come up with something better, hm? I guess that's to be expected from a protozoan like you"

"I'm fucking tired! Leave me alone" Shizuo sighed.

Izaya smirked and crawled to sit above Shizuo's head. He leaned down over him and kissed his lips.

"Hrrmmpppf!" Shizuo exclaimed and pushed Izaya away. "Urgh! You had no reason to do that!"

"I want to get you up, so yes I had" he grinned.

"You really are a little shit, you are!" Shizuo growled and sat up. He rose from the bed and stretched.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya said seductively and lay on his back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Now I've got the bed all~ to myself"

Shizuo looked back at Izaya, sending him a death glare. "Not cool, not at all" he growled and put his foot on Izaya's stomach, pressing down a bit.

"Hn.. Then lay down with me" he challenged.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Fun"

"Fun, huh?" Shizuo glared down at him and removed his foot from the other's stomach. He sat down in front of Izaya and towered over him. "Watch it" he hissed.

"Uwaah, so scary" he grinned.

"Damn right" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the neck.

"And brutal too I see"

Shizuo ignored the other and leaned down to gently bite Izaya's ear.

"Nnn.." Izaya placed his hand on the back of Shizuo's head and grabbed his hair.

Shizuo bit down and tightened his grip on Izaya's neck.

"Getting harsh already, Shizu-chan?" he said and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was around his neck.

Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's which was still in his hair and pulled it away. He pulled back from Izaya and looked down at him. He let go of Izaya's neck and grabbed both his hands, leading them up to lie above the raven's head. The blonde pinned them down onto the ground.

Izaya began rubbing his shin against Shizuo's crotch, grinning as he did so. He wanted Shizuo inside and he loved Shizuo's harsh and brutal foreplay.

Izaya's hands were held by one of Shizuo's hands while his other went down to Izaya's leg to stop his movements; he pushed the leg back down onto the ground. "No fucking way are you going to control this" he hissed as he pulled Izaya's shorts down to his knees.

"Ah, interesting. The brute like taking control" he smirked.

"Shut it" Shizuo growled and pulled Izaya's shirt up, only to lean down and bite harshly at the sensitive nipple.

"Hnn.." he moaned, biting his cheek.

Holding the hard skin in between his teeth, Shizuo pulled a bit back.

"Shizu-chan is such a tease, ne?" he managed. "Oww.." he whined.

Shizuo smirked at Izaya's whining. He let the skin be and pulled back. Instead he let his other hand rub and pinch the nipple.

"Nn.. h-hurts, Shizu-chan"

"That's the fucking point" he pinched harder on the skin. He roughly pulled his hand back and trailed it down to Izaya's boxers. "Getting hard?"

"We both are, ne?"

"Only you, so far. You little masochist"

"I'm not a masochist, stupid brute" he grinned.

"If you get hard by me hurting you, then yes you are" Shizuo grabbed the hem of Izaya's boxers and pulled them down.

"Just do something about it"

Shizuo ignored him and grabbed the other's member, slowly stroking it.

"Nmmnnn.." he moaned and bit his lower lip to stop himself from further making embarrassing sounds. He rocked his hips against the harsh touch.

"Masochist" Shizuo mumbled and stroke the other's member faster.

"Shut up, sadist" he mumbled, desperately trying not to moan or groan at the feeling.

"Playing tough? I wouldn't do that if I were you" Shizuo tightened his grip on Izaya's cock, squeezing it while stroking.

"Ahnn!" It felt awfully good. He liked the harsh way Shizuo stroke his member and generally treated him like shit in a way Izaya actually found caring.

"Yeah, keep moaning" Shizuo waited for other moans to come.

"It's turning you on, huh?" he said through gritted teeth. "Ah.."

"It's nice to know that I can control you like this" Shizuo smirked.

"You're not, nn, controlling me. I wanted thi-ah."

"Oh, you want it?" Shizuo raised a brow and stopped his hand movements.

"Like you don't" he said and groaned in disappointment as the hand stopped moving.

"Too bad I'm not doing this to be nice to you"

"I know" he grinned and rubbed his foot against Shizuo's crotch. "Ah, you're hard" he mocked.

Shizuo grabbed the hollow of Izaya's knee and pulled it up towards the raven's head. He let go of Izaya's hands and pulled the other leg up too. The blonde forcefully pulled Izaya's shorts and boxers off, tossing them to the floor.

"Like what you see?" he grinned.

"No, I guess I'll add some bruises to your body.. that'll probably help a bit"

"Sadist~"

Shizuo managed to pull his shorts and boxers down to his knees and decided to leave them there.

"Shizu-chan, let's do another position. This is not gonna work, ne?"

"You think it's meant to be nice?" Shizuo glared at him and pushed himself closer to the other.

"No, cuz then we wouldn't be doing it in the first place" he smirked as he felt the tip of Shizuo's cock at his hole. "Wait, Shizu-chan, prepare me first this time"

"Hell no" Shizuo pushed the tip in.

"Nnnn!" he whined and tensed his body, eyes closed tightly. "Geez…" he complained.

"Mhmm.." Shizuo pushed himself deeper, then out a bit and then back in.

"Ah.. Ow.. It hurts you idiot" he hissed.

Shizuo just chuckled at this. He began thrusting slowly into Izaya.

"Hnn" he whined trying to relax and just let Shizuo loose his tight opening. But it hurt a lot, though it also felt good.

"Whining? Not what I wanted to hear. I'm sure you know how to moan.." Shizuo teased as he touched Izaya's hardened member.

"Shu-ahh" he moaned at the touch. He placed a hand over Shizuo's hand and dug his nails into it while helping him stroke his cock.

Shizuo thrust deeper and slower into the other, while stroking Izaya's member.

"Arh… nhnn.." he moaned and threw his head back to the sensation. It still hurt a bit now the pleasure began to take over the pain and it got more bearable.

"Can't control yourself, hm?" Shizuo smirked.

"Shut it" he groaned.

"Hah, I'm really enjoying this" Shizuo smirked. "Deeper? Harder?" Shizuo asked teasingly.

"Both" he moaned. "You like fucking me that much, hm? Ah.."

"Hm? That's because I know I can control you like this" Shizuo chuckled and stopped stroking Izaya's member. He placed his hand back on the hollow of the other's knees and pushed them further down to the ground, lifting Izaya's hips higher up. Shizuo adjusted himself and thrust harder and deeper into Izaya.

"Ah!" he moaned loudly until he bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning any further. He grabbed his cock, gave it a hard squeeze and came right onto his stomach and chest. "Arhnnhnn.." he groaned.

"You're done already?"

"No, and if you pull that out I'm going to kill you, nnh"

Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle at the flea and teasingly pulled his cock out of Izaya.

"You still need to come you idiot" he hissed.

"I can handle that myself.. don't need you for that" he smirked.

"I don't care, just put it in!" he groaned and pushed his hips towards Shizuo.

"Tch" Shizuo snorted and pushed himself deep into Izaya. His movements started out slowly but the pace sped up.

"Geez… Ah…" he arched his back in pleasure. "Hnn"

"Moan for me" Shizuo ordered, forcefully thrusting into the other.

"Ah… Shut.. Hnn, up.. Hah, ah.."

"Louder"

"Make me" he challenged.

"Alright then" Shizuo pushed himself deep into the other and thrust into Izaya's prostate; first slowly and caring in a way. Then after a few seconds he thrust harder and violently.

"Ah, fuck! Ah… hah… Nn.."

"Ah.. there we go" Shizuo smirked, satisfied with the moaning.

"Ahh… So violen-ah.."

Shizuo sped up, making Izaya moan louder.

"For fuck sake, geez.. Ah… Stupid brute.. Hnn.."

"Easy, princess" Shizuo chuckled. A few more thrusts later and Shizuo came right into Izaya. His grip on Izaya's thighs tightened as he came, leaving marks on his skin.

"Ah… Gnn" he moaned.

"Ah.." Shizuo sighed in relief and pulled out.

Izaya panted as Shizuo pulled out and put his legs down.

Shizuo pulled his boxers and shorts up to cover himself.

"Satisfied?" he grinned.

Shizuo pulled Izaya's hair, forcing him to sit close to the blonde. Their faces were only a couple of centimetres apart.

Izaya smirked and ruby eyes met caramel eyes both glaring at each other. Then Izaya closed the distance between them and locked lips with the blonde, closing his eyes.

Shizuo didn't pull back, on the contrary, he deepened the kiss. He still had a firm grip on Izaya's hair, gently tugging at the hair.

"Nnn" Izaya moaned in both pain and pleasure and he grabbed Shizuo's shoulders, digging his nails into the soft skin. He parted his lips and Shizuo did the same. As Shizuo's tongue entered his mouth, Izaya gently bit down on it and then played with the other's harsh muscle.

Shizuo forcefully pushed his tongue into Izaya's mouth. The blonde let his other hand down to Izaya's member and gently squeezed it.

"Nnn.." Izaya dug his nails deeper into Shizuo's skin, leaving small marks and traced one hand down to Shizuo's chest, running a finger hard and repeatedly over a nipple.

Shizuo broke the kiss and yanked Izaya's head back, looking him in the eyes. He let go of Izaya's member.

"Satisfied _now_?"

"I can't be satisfied when I'm with you" Shizuo hissed and let go of Izaya. He rose from the ground and went out of the cave. He shoved his hands in his pockets and went down to the sea. [What am I doing..?] He frowned, found a stone by the waterside and looked at it before tossing it out into the water. "Damn it.." he hissed to himself. [I need to get away from this place…]

* * *

><p>Signe: Read and love the smex! The rough smex! What do you think?<br>Izaya: I think Shizu-chan is being and ass

Signe: We didn't ask you!  
>Christine: *drools* You gotta love the smex!<br>- Sorry to say but next chapter will be the last and MUCH longer! Enjoy the rest of the short story and leave us a review of what you think!  
>Shizuo: Shut up, flea!<p> 


	7. Day Seven

"Let's see where we've got Shizuo today" Shinra told Celty happily as he opened a tracking program on his laptop.

Celty looked at Shinra, questioning him. She started tapping on her PDA.

'_You put a chip on Shizuo?'_

"Of course! I need to check where my most interesting blood source is if I need a samp-AH!" Shinra was cut off by a fist to the cheek. "Ow, Celty! Wait, that's your way of saying you love me isn't i-ow!" he exclaimed as he was hit again.

'_Pull yourself together!'_

"Alright, alright" he chuckled and turned his gaze to his computer. "Ehh? Why is he in the middle of the ocean? Wasn't he going to Hawaii?"

Celty looked at the screen; her black shadows stiffened.

'_We have to go find him!' _She shoved the PDA up in Shinra's face.

"Wait" he zoomed and zoomed until he could see a small island. "He's there! On an island! I'll mail the coordinates to your PDA and then we'll take the helicopter on the roof!" he said and did so and then Celty's phone bibbed.

Celty went to grab her helmet and pulled Shinra out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, it's so hot" Izaya whined.<p>

"Go into the sea then" Shizuo sighed, lying with his hands behind his head. The blonde had his eyes closed.

"The sea is hot too, you idiot. And my butt and back hurts like hell. It's all your fault. It's probably also your fault the plane crashed. Maybe your stupidity came off on the airhostesses who then infected the pilot"

"Shut up you little shit! Stop complaining, you're doing my head in" Shizuo growled.

"Just saying" he stood up from the ground and rubbed his lower back. "Ow… stupid brute!"

"You fucking asked for it"

"Did not. You raped me like a caveman would" he grinned and sat down on the bed beside Shizuo.

"Scarred for life now?" Shizuo paused. "Wait. I'm not a caveman!" he exclaimed as he sat up.

"Actually, you must be. I mean look at yourself! You're tall, strong, imbecile, primitive, and your brain is just as evolved as a caveman's. Actually, that's an insult to all cavemen that have ever lived" he grinned and looked upwards, towards the roof of the cave. "Sorry~" he said and looked back at Shizuo.

Shizuo pushed Izaya away and rose from the bed. "I'll give you two seconds to get out or I'll throw a palm tree at you!" he hissed.

"The palm trees are outside, dumbass. And it's really rude to tell a person with back and butt pain to leave"

"One"

"Come on, Shizu-chan. Only cavemen use clubs"

"Two…" Shizuo growled and grabbed the back of Izaya's shirt.

Izaya painfully rose from the bed and got out of Shizuo's grip. "Fuck, you're serious" he smirked and ran out of the cave.

Shizuo followed the flea but stopped in front of a palm tree. He wrapped his arms around it, bent down on his knees and pulled the tree out of the ground. "Izayaaaa!" he exclaimed as he threw the poor, innocent tree at Izaya.

Izaya gracefully jumped on the tree, using it as a stepping stone and laughed at Shizuo. "Ah, you missed~"

"Damn you!" Shizuo yelled and pulled another tree out of the ground.

"You're no fair, Shizu-chan. I'm still hurt"

"I want you to hurt some more!" Shizuo yelled and ran after Izaya. "Come here or I'll toss you back into the ocean!"

"No way, You'll do that anyway" he grinned and ran away from Shizuo while finding his flick blade in his pocket.

Shizuo threw the tree towards Izaya and started panting. "Urgh… So hot…" he mumbled as he felt how the sweat ran down his back. The sun was baking hot and Shizuo felt like giving up the chase.

"I know I'm hot!" Izaya exclaimed. He had gone back to Shizuo when the blonde had stopped running.

"Shut up!" Shizuo shouted and fell flat on his back.

"Tired already? How disappointing" he said as he stood close to the blonde.

"It's too fucking hot!" Shizuo sighed heavily.

"It _is _hot today. But since I'm still moving I must be in a much better shape than you are. I told you to eat more fruit"

"I told you to shut up!" Shizuo exclaimed, panting.

"You're so lazy. A lazy caveman"

"Urgh…" Shizuo complained and rose from the ground. He lazily walked back to the cave and sat down on the 'bed'. "Ahh… Shade…"

Izaya had followed him and dared to sit down behind Shizuo; sitting back to back he leaned back against the other. "Pathetic, ne?"

"You're fucking pathetic" Shizuo sighed. "And don't sit this close to me…"

"Too lazy to even push me away…" he smirked. "Just let me be. It's hot and I don't really feel like moving. Besides, my butt and back still hurts like hell"

"Makes me want to push you away even more" Shizuo growled. "Urh…" he exclaimed.

"Ah~, I just wanna get home" he complained angrily. "I was meant to _relax _on this vacation not be stuck on a deserted island with a stupid protozoan who has no brain and acts like a caveman"

"Shut up, flea. You're giving me a headache"

"I mean seriously, have you ever taken an IQ test? Cause I'm pretty sure you'll get minus 85 or something like that"

"Oh my fucking god, shut up!"

"Actually, I think your intelligence is below caveman. No, below bird. No, because birds are pretty smart compared to you… Then maybe a snail? Shizu-chan, what is the stupidest animal in the world? No, you probably wouldn't know since you're more stupid than that.."

"Flea… Please. Shut. _Up_" Shizuo said as he started rubbing his temples.

"Ah! Now I know!" he exclaimed. "The stupidest animal in the world is _Shizu-chan!_"

"What's your problem?" Shizuo had ignored every word Izaya had just said.

"My problem is that I'm stuck on a small island with an imbecile brute" he answered bluntly.

"Feeling schizophrenic?"

"Ah, Shizu-chan sure knows some difficult words! How come? Did you look it up? Ah, sorry, sorry, you're too stupid to open a book and reading it is out of the question! Did Shinra tell you then?"

"Let me rip your fucking throat out!" Shizuo twisted his back and pushed Izaya away.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"I don't care" Shizuo growled and pushed Izaya down on his side.

"So violent. Just like in bed"

"What are you aiming for? Another round of pain?"

"Fuck you" he mumbled.

"I'd rather fuck _you_"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Challenge? You can't win" Shizuo said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hah! I always win" Izaya grinned and sat back up. "Geez, I really wanna get away from here. If I stay with you for too long I might catch _stupid_"

"Not that game" Shizuo grumbled. "It might suit you to be stupid"

"So you're saying I'm smart?" he smirked.

"Never said that, _stupid_" Shizuo mocked and laid himself down on the bed.

A few minutes passed in which none of them said anything. "Oh, geez! You stink!" Izaya said and held onto his nose. "Get out of here and take a soak in the water! And while you're out there, you might as well get eaten by a shark, ne?" he said angrily.

"Holy shit! You on your period or something?" Shizuo sighed.

"I'm male, Shizu-chan! Just get out of here! You're making me sick to my stomach!" Spending so much time with the brute, plus the possibility of dying on an island and the fact that he was in pain, made him cranky and grumpy. And he hated Shizuo, so why not make the blonde's life just about as miserable as his own? Hah! Now _that _would be fun.

"Oi! Watch it!" Shizuo growled. "Don't fucking talk to me like that!"

"Hm? Does it piss you off, stinky?" he grinned and stood up from the bed.

"You're the one to talk! Maybe you should go out for a swim!" Izaya's annoyance was getting to Shizuo, he too wanted to get away from the island.

"I don't stink, Shizu-chan. Or _Stinky-chan. _I went for a 'swim' this morning when you were still dreaming of your 'cute' little brother and his crappy movies. I mean, really? Vampire Ninjas? Seriously?"

The vein at Shizuo's temples was throbbing from annoyance. "You little shit!" Shizuo rose from the bed and grabbed Izaya's collar, threatening to place a punch in his face.

"You're not scary, Shizu-chan. You're about as scary as a butterfly" he smirked and held his flick blade to Shizuo's neck.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo hissed.

"Not if I kill you first"

"Hrrnn…" Shizuo growled. "Maybe I should've let you drown that day, huh?"

"You didn't have the guts"

Shizuo kept silent and let go. "Should've done it" he mumbled and went out of the cave.

"Ah, angry~?" he mocked, amused by the sudden leave. He hadn't expected that. Oh well, Shizuo never did what he expected.

Shizuo ignored Izaya and walked down to the waterside. He took all his clothes off and walked out into the water. He had left all his clothes in the sand.

Izaya ran down and snatched Shizuo's clothes. He hid them under the 'bed' and burned the rest of his clothes on the fire. "That's for being annoying" he grinned.

Shizuo was under water, exploring the depths of the sea. There were a lot of seaweed and tiny fish here and there. He swam back up to the surface and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He shook his head, making the water from his hair splash everywhere. He swam further out into the blue sea.

Izaya came back out and saw Shizuo swim further out. "Shizu-chan~! You're swimming quite far out!" he yelled to the blonde.

Shizuo rolled his eyes as he stopped to turn around. "Just because you can't swim this far, huh?"

"Yes I can! Oh, and make sure to be eaten by a shark!"

"Watch out for that tiger behind you!" Shizuo looked terrified and pointed towards Izaya.

Izaya immediately turned around to see nothing but the cave and the jungle. He turned angrily back around to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, you idiot!"

"Hahaha..!" Shizuo laughed.

"Just swim further out and get eaten by a shark!"

"Nah I'm good here" he smiled. "Anyway. Get out here" Shizuo waved at him. "Want to show you something"

"Are you crazy? I can't swim!"

"What? You just said that you could?" Shizuo chuckled. "Too bad. You're gonna miss it"

"What?" Great, now Shizuo made him curious. "Then come and get me" he yelled and started stripping.

"Nope~" Shizuo shook his head. "If I leave the spot, it'll disappear…"

"Alright, alright, stupid brute! I'm coming! As long as you don't smell like shit" he said and began walking out into the sea.

"You smell like shit" Shizuo mocked.

"Shut up" he said as the water reached his chest. He stopped there. "What the? Shizu-chan, I can't reach the bottom much longer.

"Oh? Is that true?"

"Stupid protozoan who's too much of an imbecile to use his brain. If he even has one" he mumbled angrily to himself and walked further out in the water.

Shizuo chuckled at the angry raven-haired. [Oh, he's gonna be mad when he finds out that there's nothing here…] Shizuo thought and gulped. "You're too slow Izaya!"

"How would you know what's slow and fast if you don't have a brain to tell you the difference"

"How would you know?" he repeated in a mocking tone. "Shithead" he mumbled to himself.

"Shizu-chan, I can't go out any further" The water reached his neck now.

"Oh, hurry up! It's about to disappear!" Shizuo exclaimed and looked down through the water.

"Geez.." he said to himself. He really wanted to see whatever Shizuo was looking at. Damn him and his curiosity! "I'm coming!" he yelled and began swimming his failing dog swim towards Shizuo. He did an okay job for about 3 meters but then began sinking into the water.

"Don't swim like a dog.. do the breaststroke, idiot!"

"I don't know how!" he exclaimed and sank into the water only to come back up again, splashing the water with wild arms to keep himself on surface.

"Weakling! I'll be mocking you forever, if you don't pull yourself together!"

"Shizu-chan!"

"Come on!"

"Help me you idi-" he sank into the water and came back up shortly after. "Help!"

"Urrrrrrrrhhhh!" Shizuo sighed annoyed and swam over to Izaya. "Goddamn it!" he pulled the other up.

Izaya panted, trying to catch his breath as he held onto Shizuo's shoulder.

"Weakling" Shizuo whispered.

"Freak"

"Tch. You'll never learn how to swim, will you?"

"No and I don't care. I can still be in the shallow end or just hang onto monsters like you, ne?"

"Well, now I know your weakness. But now that I think about it. Maybe I should just let you drown once and for all since you've been such a dick the entire day, huh?"

"You don't have the guts to do so. Just get me on shore so I can put some clothes on"

Shizuo managed to push Izaya away from him and swim a few centimetres away from him. "Sure I've got the guts"

"Get over your assholelism and swim me back in!" he exclaimed and grabbed Shizuo's arms.

Shizuo swam backwards a bit and accidently pulled Izaya with him, since the other was holding onto his arm.

"Come on…" he sighed.

"I like swimming. If you want to go to shore, you can do that" Shizuo shrugged.

"At least swim me to somewhere I can reach the bottom" he told him. "Wait, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"I think it's gone now. You scared it away"

"If anyone scared it, it has to be Shizu-chan" he said determined and pulling himself closer to Shizuo and sat on his back.

Shizuo got an idea. "Nah, it's still there. Hold on" Shizuo smirked, took a deep breath and dived into the sea.

Izaya didn't even get the chance to refuse until they were already under the water. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to get used to the salty water.

Shizuo headed down towards the bottom. He turned around, facing Izaya. It was a bit awkward that they both were butt naked together under the water. He smirked and pulled Izaya in for an unexpected kiss, sending bubbles with oxygen floating to the surface.

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed and leaned into the kiss.

Shizuo chuckled and deepened the kiss.

Both opened their mouth, licking each other's tongues before they took turns in exploring each others mouths. It wasn't a problem for Izaya since he was good at holding his breath. At least when he wasn't fighting violently not to drown.

Shizuo frowned at the salty taste and pulled back. He chuckled a bit at the moment and swam back up to the surface with Izaya wrapped around him.

"That was unexpected. Not unusual since it's Shizu-chan" Izaya smirked as he panted slightly to catch his breath.

"Saltwater really makes me do weird things" Shizuo winked.

"Nice all of a sudden, hm? Then you probably won't mind swimming me back to the shore, ne?"

"Tch.." Shizuo snorted. "Come on then.."

"Thank you, _honey_" Izaya mocked as Shizuo swam towards land with Izaya on his back.

"Alright get off" Shizuo sighed as he was at knee-high water.

"I feel comfortable on Shizu-chan's back" he grinned.

"I _don't _feel comfortable with you on my back"

"Too bad for you"

"Get off, flea"

"Alright, alright. I'd like to get dry and put on some clothes. How about you?" he said as he jumped down from Shizuo's back and went to get his clothes in the sand.

"Fine…" Shizuo sighed and stopped as he stood in front of Izaya. "Where are my clothes?" he scowled at Izaya. "You.." he hissed.

"Whoops!" he said as he quickly shook his boxers and shirt for sand and put them on, letting his shorts be.

"You little!" Shizuo snarled. "What the hell did you do?" He stepped closer to the other.

"Who knows? Maybe another monkey took them. Oh, no offence" he said and headed to the cave.

Shizuo grabbed the shorts and pulled them on. "Izayaaaaaa!" Shizuo exclaimed as he ran after the flea.

Izaya began running too and quickly sat down on the bed and pointed to the fire. "I think I found your clothes"

"I think I'll kill you now" Shizuo growled. He went over to Izaya and pushed him down on the bed, grabbing his neck.

"That's for messing with me" he said happily until the fake happy face turned into a wide smirk.

"And this is for burning my clothes!" Shizuo hissed and leaned down to place a rough kiss on Izaya's lips.

"That's a _strange _punishment, Shizu-chan" he said as Shizuo pulled away.

"Strange?" Shizuo smirked and leaned down again to bite at Izaya's lower lip.

"Yes. Besides, I didn't burn _all _your clothes. Ow, that hurts"

Shizuo let go and looked at the other. "Where are my clothes then?" he raised a brow and slipped his hand under Izaya's shirt.

"I'm sure you'd like to know" he smirked.

"Mhmm.." Shizuo nodded and found Izaya's nipple. "Tell me" he said with a calm smile. He began pinching it.

"Hn.. That's not very pleasant, Shizu-chan"

"Tell me!" he pinched a bit harder.

"Nnnn! Stop doing that and I will" he smirked.

Shizuo let go. "Well?"

Izaya leaned up to Shizuo's ear. "Under the mattress, idiot" he whispered.

"Thank you" he smiled and pushed Izaya aside to look under the mattress for a pile of clothes which was his.

"So calm. Amazing" Izaya mumbled as Shizuo found his boxers, shirt and shorts. "Don't put the shorts on"

"Eh?"

"I just don't wanna hear you complain about how you don't wanna move later because it's too hot for you" he mocked.

"Tch!" he snorted. "I still hate you, y'know"

"I sure hope so since I feel the same way about you" he smirked.

Shizuo shook his head at the other. He pulled Izaya's shorts off and threw them in his face and pulled his own clothes on.

"Well thank you, grumpy" he mocked and threw the shorts aside.

"Urgh.. shut u-" Shizuo was interrupted by a sound coming from the outside. He looked towards the exit of the cave and frowned. "What is that?" The sound became louder and louder. Shizuo got up and went out of the cave.

Izaya had followed Shizuo. "Sounds like a helicopter!" Izaya exclaimed and just then a helicopter appeared behind them.

"Shizuo, Izaya!" A voice from the helicopters speaker said as the helicopter came a bit lower. In the helicopter sat Shinra and Celty, who could see some palm trees lying here and there on land and in the ocean and two persons on the island. Judging by the broken trees, it must have been Shizuo and Izaya.

"Shinra!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Finally!" Shizuo sighed.

"Grab the ladder!" Shinra said and just then a robe ladder fell down from the helicopter. Izaya grabbed it and started climbing the ladder.

"No you fucking don't! I'm first!" Shizuo exclaimed as he pulled Izaya down and climbed up the rope.

"So greedy" Izaya mumbled and followed Shizuo.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Shinra exclaimed as both crawled into the helicopter.

'

_Shizuo, Izaya! Are you alright?' _Celty tapped onto her PDA and showed the two males the screen.

Shizuo shrugged. "Yeah, we're fine. You could at least do me a favour and leave the flea on that island!" he growled.

Celty let her shoulders relax and it looked like she was chuckling.

"So mean" Izaya fake pouted. "Anyway, thanks for saving us. Ne, Shizu-chan?"

"No" Shizuo growled and sat down. "I just want to get home!" he crossed his arms.

'We'll get you home, don't worry'

Celty tapped on the screen.

"We'll be home before you know it! And if you wanna thank me for saving you, Shizuo, a blood sample would be nice!" Shinra said cheerfully.

Shizuo growled at that. "No, Shinra!" he paused. "How did you find us, anyway?"

"Oh, I planted a tracking chip a few months back when you were unconscious"

"You what?" Shizuo rose from his seat and glared at Shinra. Celty stepped in front of Shizuo waving her hands as a 'don't hurt him' at the angry blonde.

"Celty" Shizuo growled, clenching his fists.

'Don't worry. Don't worry. It came in handy, right?'

Shizuo sensed a smile behind that text.

"Yeah, whatever" he sighed and sat back down.

"It sure did, ne?" Izaya agreed.

"Anyway, did you two have fun on the island?"

Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other before they both turned to look at the back of Shinra's head and bluntly said: "No"

* * *

><p>Christine: Haha! I had a great time writing this! :D hilarious! Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews~<br>Signe: Me too! And yeah, thanks! And make sure to leave a review on this chapter too, to tell us what you think of the story! Thank you! :D


End file.
